Menma the Master of Victory
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: Menma a boy without any memories, and Victini the legendary trapped withen Liberty Garden. On one stormy night the Unown bring him to the island for there own reasons so the pair could meet. Now watch as the they travel the regions in search of Menma's past and Victini's adventure all the while facing off against the organization's that are trying to take over.
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 3438}**_

_**{Menma here doing the disclaimer for SmallBasilisk28 he doesn't own Pokemon or Naruto but wish I did.}**_

_**{My little brat of a cousin thought it would be funny to delete my stories and notes while I was away for the holidays. I wrote the original story so don't flame me thinking i'm stealing. I'm having to rewrite from memory so i'm sorry if it's not the same as the original.}**_

"English"

_"Poke speak"_

**'Thoughts'**

_**-Other-**_

Chapter 1

{Liberty Garden} {Unova}

Thunder roared across the night sky over the small island called Liberty Garden, a storm was brewing as the waves crashed against the shoreline. The winds howled throughout the night air as we travel closer to the island itself. The few Pokemon that lived on the island were scurrying to find shelter from the fast approuching storm that suddenly appeared.

A sudden bolt of lightning struck near the entrance of the lighthouse and as the flash died down a young boy no older than four appeared unconscious on the ground. His spicky blond hair had smears of blood in it , along with smears of dirt covering the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. His cloths that looked out of place and way to big for someone his age were ripped to shreds, blood covering the top part of the orange jacket.

As the rain picked up pouring all around the child he slowly started to stir as he sat up trying to get his bearings together. The blond boy having no idea where looked around slightly afraid as the storm only seemed to get worse and in a large flash of lightning he noticed the silhouette of a lighthouse in front of him. Forcing himself up he ran to it for shelter hurrying inside to esape from the growing storm.

{Inside the Lighthouse}

Before he could close the door to keep the rain out a large bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. He stumbled back a bit his small frame leaning against the wall as the thunder roared outside. Gripping his head slightly in pain, he had a strange vision vaguely about figures fighting. He didn't recognize the area our the who the people were in the fight.

They were in a vally surrounded by many trees, he could see the figures standing at the base of a waterfall. One was surrounded by an evil aura with lightning in his hand while the other was glowing red with a whirling sphere in his hands. The were talking about something, what the little blond couldn't hear as the waterfall was drowning thier voices out.

Suddenly the lounged at each other and in a flash of light the vision was gone and he was left standing back inside the lighthouse. Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky causing him to jump before slamming the door shut.

**'I wonder who those to were they seemed so familiar maybe I knew them from somewhere.'** Where some of the thoughts going threw the blonds head as he slowly walked down the stairs shivering from the cold. As he was walking he didn't notice the Unown watching him glow for a breif second before they left back to their dimension their job done.

After a few minutes of walking he finally came to a stop at the end of the stairs looking around trying to find out anything to tell him where he was. _(Who are you?)_ Looking around the boy couldn't see anyone so he called out into the darkness. "Who said that? Can you help me I'm lost?" After a few minutes the chibi voice answered the child. _(Finally someone found me! Find the door that leads to were I am!)_

Before the blond could ask what he meant flashes of what seemed like hidden staires leading further down towards a colorful door appeared in his mind. So after finding the hidden switch he tentatively walked down the hidden stairs. Every noise or shadow caused him to jump shaking in fear our because of the cold he didn't know. After what seemed like forever to him he finally came face to face with the door he saw in his mind. Looking up at it he thought with a little worry 'Do I really want to see whats on the other side? It could be a monster or what if it's a ghost?' Swallowing the lump in his throut he put his hand on the doorknob opening it slowly before walking inside. _(Finally! What took you so long!)_

Freezing the child turned to the sound of the voice as he saw what appeared to be a cream-colored rabbit like creature that was sitting on a green cushion staring at him. The little blond was freaking out as he thought to himself **'I'm loosing it im looking at a talking rabbit.**' Jumping back when said rabbit appeared in his face waving his paw.

"Ahhh! I was right it's a rabbit ghost that thinks i'm a carrot and wants to eat me!" The Pokemon ignored the blond kids screaming just grinned as its eyes started glowing calming the blond before trying again. _(Hi! I'm the awsome legendary Victini! Whats your name?)_ Unsure of himself the blond boy answered Victini "I...I'm not sure?... I don't remember my name, where I'm from or anything."

The little blond started tearing up as he finished telling Victini he didn't know anything. "I-I wan-t m-my mom-my!" the kid told him between hicups as tears were falling down his face as he grabbed Victini hugging him close. Using what little he remembered from his previous Trainer Victini used his telekinesis grabbing a blanket and some macaron's floating them over to them. The little kid yelped when he was suddenly wrapped in a blanket looking up to see candy floating around him.

_(There called macaron's and they taste really good.)_ Victini told him looking up at the crying child holding him. As the child ate the macaron's he asked Victini what he was and if he knew where they where. Blinking at the questions Victini told him what he little he knew since he was trapped on the island. He told him about Pokemon, Poke Balls, Trainers, the catching system and anything else he could think of.

After the kid calmed down enough Victini went threw his mind finding it blank with only fragments he couldn't put back together without hurting the kid. _(Since you don't have a name i'm gonna call you Menma. It's an awsome name it belonged to my former Trainer.)_ Thinking on it a bit the boy now named Menma smiled softly as he's eyes started to droop looking up he said to Victini "Menma..I like...that name...thank's..Victini." As Menma drifted off to sleep Victini placed him on the bed before flying around the room to gather things for tomorrow.

From the little supplies his previous owner left behind, plus all the things he 'borrowed' from all the tourist. He might have been stuck in a tourist trap for 200 years but he sweeped a lot of cool stuff. He smiled looking over at Menma hugging the cushion he replaced himself with thinking to himself **'I'll help the kid out it'll be fun. The old man did tell me to find a person with a good heart that wouldn't abuse my powers.'**

{Morning}

The next day came quickly as Menma woke up with a yawn peeking out from under the blanket watching Victini flying around the room with different items. Victini was cursing to himself while trying to open the white messanger bag he got off of a Trainer named Aiden that came to the island a few years back. Victini took a glance at all the stuff that was piled around ready to pack for thier journey as he thought to himself **'I've seen humans pull out picnic table's from these things and I still can't find one Poke Ball!'**

_(Ah-Ha! Found it! I have defeated the evil bag and claimed my prize!)_ Victini yelled after minutes of searching as he struck a heroic pose while holding up a purple Poke Ball with a white M on the top. Hearing someone chuckling he looked over at the tuft of blond hair sticking out of the blanket staring at him._ (I'll have you know I'm an awesome semi powerful legendary so don't laugh at me Menma!)_ Victini boasted only to cause Menma to laugh harder as Victini pulled the blanket away. "Where'd you get that?" Menma asked after calming down from his laughing.

With an innocent look in his eyes Victini told Menma while making his eyes look bigger. _(Well a lady with funny, puffy hair, wearing a lab coat left it on the island. Your not mad are you I don't think she'll mind.)_ Guilting Menma with his adorable looks for laughing at him. "I'm not mad i'm sure she had a reason for leaving it, why do we need it?" Menma hurridly asked feeling guilty for questioning Victini.

Victini hid his smile telling Menma about the magic binding him to the island until another Trainer caught him but he never appeared before other people. The only ones that came to the island were tourist, rookies tring to get lucky enough to capture him, and humans filled with darkness in thier souls. _(Nobody wanted to be my freind they only wanted me for selfish purposes.)_

Victini suddenly got in Menma's face saying seriously _(I will not be staying in that ball all day long or by Arceus I will Incinerate your shoes! Got it!)_ Menma was nodding his head so fast Victini couldn't help but laugh thinking the child was going to get whip-lash. After letting Menma capture him Victini gave him some of the spare clothes that were lying around to change into.

So after changing into the orange shirt and black shorts he grabbed the messanger bag Victini packed everything into before heading up the stairs. Walking out into the sunlight with Victini in his arms and the large bag on his back Menma smiled looking around Liberty Garden. Holding Victini closer as his eyes started glowing they vanished in a red blur just missing the strange boats and helicopters that were nearing the island.

{same time, Unknown Forest}

Glowing crimson eyes pierced through the treetops of the forest the Unown telling him his kit had finally appeared. With a grin the figure turned to look at the man he was holding by his throat up in the air purple claws holding the man in a vice grip. Crimson eyes stared into the frightened ones of the poacher who along with his team tried to capture him earlier.

The poacher who was now regretting taking this job being told it was an easy job, if he survived he'd punch the idiot that called this monster an easy anything. "You'll live only because the kit would get upset if I started killing again." he told the human with barley concealed anger seriously tempted to break his neck for coming after him with a weak team like this.

Knocking the human out he dumped him on the ground before jumping off into the forest ignoring the loud sirens coming closer because only one thought was running through his mind **'I'm coming Naruto.'**

{time skip eight years later} {Menma age 12}

Time flew by for the pair as they traveled all around the different region's letting Victini see the world like he always wanted, while Menma looked for any clues he could find about his past. He came up empty in his search only getting visions of things he couldn't figure out every now and again that didn't make since to either of them. One was a brown haired girl giving him food for free when he was hungry. Another was a man with a scar across his nose teaching him how to survive in the streets. From pick pocketing people who had to much to survival in the wilderness.

The worst vision he had was one of a pink 'thing' that shrieked like a harpy and repeatedly try'd to attack him, he thought it was a Chansey for a while until Victini helped straighten that one out. But no matter how much he searched he couldn't find out any concrete evidence to go on to tell him who he was before he met Victini.

A smile appeared on his face as he watched his team play around the ruins of the Ancient Tomb. He couldn't help but shack his head as he thought back to how Littleroot Town became his new home.

{Flashback; Menma age 7}

Blood poured from the gash across his head as Menma took cover behind a large boulder, the unconscious man beside him that he saved from these Magma guys really did a number on him trying to get the egg sitting near his feet. He really didn't think this threw all the way when he attacked the grunts from behind trying to help the old man out and was positive he'd have Victini on his case later. Having to return an injured Victini to his Poke Ball and holding the newly hatched Charmander closer to his chest Menma started hoping to Arceus for any kind of help.

Hearing thier leader Tabitha calling out to the grunts to hurry up Menma started sweating when he heard them call out Hyper Beam. Returning Charmander he threw himself over the old man trying to keep him from getting hurt any worse. Suddenly a large dust cloud covered the feild obscuring everybodies vision as the Pokemon used Protect to deflect the attacks. Crimson eyes turned glaring at the Magma grunts as it let loose a earth-shaking howl as a pitch black shock wave was unleashed on them.

As the dust settled from the devastation of the attack, Menma looked around in awe at what the Pokemon that saved them just did. Human and Pokemon alike were out cold or badly injured with their vechicles turned over or destroyed.

Threw the dust cloud the Pokemon turned locking eyes with Menma. Crimson eyes stared into blue as Menma's mind was screaming that he knew those eyes from somewhere. He turned hearing the approuching sirens of the police and when he looked back the Pokemon that saved him was gone.

{Lavaridge Town; Pokemon Center}

Menma had his arm bandaged and a wrap around his head as he sitting near the now named Professor Birch's bedside. Seeing the equally injured Birch Menma was thankful he arraived when he did to help. After getting repeatedly thanked by the professor he learned the egg they were after was found atop Mount Pyre after a freak meteor storm one night.

Menma took the chance asked Birch if he heard any news of a missing child around the time he appeared at Liberty Garden. The both stopped talking when an angry Victini flew threw the door followed by an exhausted nurse Joy and Chansey.

_(You idiot! You were so reckless running into that fight like that against those Magma guys. If you ever do anything like that again i'm going to prank you so badly!)_ Victini told him giving him the worst glare he could. "But I saved the professor shouldn't that count for something, he could of been seriously hurt if we hadn't shown up!" Menma argued back only to get flicked in his forehead by Victini.

While Victini was busy poking Menma's forehead yelling at him even though only Menma and other Pokemon could hear. Professor Birch was stunned seeing that one of Unova's legendary Pokemon Victini was right in front of him. Coughing to get there attintion he asked Menma some questions on how he found Victini. Finding out that the kid in front of him could understand Pokemon, plus seeing how he saved his life and how he interacted with his Pokemon Birch knew he found the right person to ask.

So taking his time Birch explained how he needed help around his lab with his research, some field work, and taking care of the eggs andPokemon aspiring Trainers sent him during their journeys. As they talked they were unaware of the mysterious Pokemon that helped them earlier was outside watching them from the nerby trees. More specifically the Pokemon was watching Menma as he thought to himself 'Enjoy your new life kit, you deserve it far more than anyone else back home.'

He vanished from he's perch in the tree's with a toothy smile on his face. Laughing seeing the baby Charmander steal Menma's ramen while Victini kept him distracted.

{Flashback end}

Menma was pulled out of his thoughts hearing his Xtransciver go off. Sliding the screen open he smiled seeing the face of his teacher Steven Stones appeare on the screen. Menma would never admit it to the man's face of course but he really missed him. Steven might be a little to quite for his liking but he was a good friend who had helped him get started in his dream to be the champion.

"It's been a long time Steven, how's the rock hunt going for you? Any luck in the caves?" Menma asked a genuine smile on his face. Steven just chuckled a little before answering Menma "It's going well pretty actually but thats not what I called you for. I'm heading to Littleroot in a few days your shadow left something for you so I might have a lead on your past." Menma's face lit up with excitement at Steven's words.

Steven smiled seeing his student's face reminding him why he remained Champion. It wasn't keeping his team at the top but helping the people that were in trouble.

In his excitement Menma fired off one question after another before Steven had to cut him off. "You'll have too wait a bit and see for yourself, are you still going to participate in the Hoenn League next year. You are going to challenge me for my title as the Champion or have you given up?" Holding back a laugh at Menmas flustered face.

Shaking his head with a fox like grin on his face Menma replied "Oh you better believe it! I'm coming for your title at next years league so you better keep the chair warm for me!" Smirking Steven told Menma something he knew would set him off "See you in a few days shorty." and quickly hung up knowing his student had a thing about his height. Steven couldn't help but laugh because he just knew even from miles away his student was cursing his name to Arceus.

Back with Menma after his long winded rant, he clicked open his Premier Ball that was on his belt releasing his fully evolved Charizard. With a roar she shot her flames high in the air before grabbing Menma in a bone crushing hug. Victini just floated around Menma's head laughing because watching Menma get crushed in a hug by Charizard never got old.

"Love you to girl, now I know it's a tall order but I need to be in Littleroot in two days. Can you make the trip girl?" Charizard just shot a ball of flames in the air before giving Menma a look for doubting her. Menma just laughed climbing up on her back with Victini holding onto his head he called out "Alright girl lets head home to Littleroot!" With a large flap of her wings they shot off into the sky.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**Thanks S for at least trying to save my stories.**_

_**I might be forced to rewrite my stories but the polls still up for who Max travels with. Here's what the votes were before my cousin messed with my profile. She might of deleted all my information on the computer but the little brat couldn't get the journal I keep on me.**_

_**Going with Menma and Wally 5**_

_**Going with Ash and company 2**_

_**Going with Menma and Wally but only for a short trip 4**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 2763}**_

Chapter 2

"I said I was sorry!" Menma laughed as he kicked off Charizard midair to avoid the avoid the flock of Swellow after them for the fight earlier. The second he left her back Charizard snapped into action as she let out a loud Growl at the Pokemon that dare attack them above the skies of Littleroot.

_(You just had to challenge their leader didn't you?)_ Victini lectured as he fell down next to a smiling Menma.

"He looked like a shiny from far off, besides Charizard can take them." Menma defended taking his Pokedex out and scanning the lead Swellow before a Flamethrower hit him.

**_'Swellow: The Swallow Pokemon - It is a very conscientious about the upkeep of its wings. Once two or more Swellow gather, they diligently take care of cleaning each others wings.'_**

Menma lets out a low whistle seeing his states before talking out loud "Level thirty-eight pretty good but not good enough." Turning around he watched through his goggles as the flock broke apart from his girls fire burning the sky around them.

**'Great I have an adrenaline junkie as my Trainer and he's only twelve. I bet the other legendaries don't have to put up with someone like Menma.' **Victini thought with a chuckle imagining himself turning shiny from the stress alone.

42-42-564

Over in the Unova region a figure was walking through Castelia City when he suddenly let out a loud sneeze stumbling back some causing his fedora to fall off. While readjusting his black and white fedorahe turned hearing his partners feminine chuckle.

"Come on Syrana lets hurry up and finish the job from the League!" he laughed while thinking up ways to mess with his nephew and Steven.

42-42-564

Feeling Victini using his powers to help slow him down Menma let out a nervous laugh seeing the steam coming from his partner as they landed in a meadow. Thankfully he was saved by the arrival of Steven, Max, and Wally the later were running towards him waving. Menma waved back but was caught off guard when he was tackled into a hug by Wally who was welcoming him home. Looking down at the mess of green hair that belonged to his adopted little brother Menma smiled still thankful for the day he found him.

{Flashback} {Menma age 9, Wally age 6}

Menma bundled his orange sweater closer rubbing his hands together for warmth as he made his way through Frost Cavern completely lost. It was a simple job just retrieve a fragment of a stone that was supposed to be here but the sudden snowstorm was making it difficult.

**'I knew I should have brought Victini and Charmeleon with me but I really wanted to give them a break for all their help.'** Menma thought trying to think of a the way back to town when the Moon'Ball on his belt twitched.** You should have found a different owner buddy but the Professor said you wanted to come with me' **He sighed while placing his hand over the Moon'Ball around his belt that Sycamore gave him when he showed up with Birch for a conference.

He was brought out of his thoughts hearing a small whimper coming from the opening of a nearby cave. Trudging through the snow Menma came upon saw a sight that shocked him to the core.

Huddled near the back of the small cave was a blue faced green-haired boy with blood dripping out the side of his mouth. Forgetting his own problems Menma rushed to the kids side only to stop when he flinched back from his touch.

Seeing the kid break out in a painful coughing fit Menma ignored the flinches and tears as he pulled him closer letting his wild aura cover both of them. Opening up his Xtransceiver he made a call but it only connected long enough for him to get three words out "Aiden help me"

**'You better find me soon.'** Menma thought hearing the snowstorm outside getting worse with each passing second. His red aura bathing over them as he listened to the younger kids breathing even out some. Seeing the kid was having a nightmare he did the only thing he could think of and that was to sing the lullaby Syrana taught him when he was younger (1).

"Listen to my voice calling you, pulling you out of darkness. Hear Giratina cry of sin, always turn and run him. With the wind helping you will go travelling the globe. Still day after day I dream of the winds carrying you back home. I will give my gifts to you, grow your garden and watch it bloom." he sung for a while slowly getting tired after each passing hour.

Hours later a blinding heat covered the area as two large draconian Pokemon landed nearby having spotted the glowing red light coming from the cave. _(__He's over here hurry!)_ the cloak figure demanded as she blurred into the cave already running ahead of the others with her only stopping when she had Menma in front of her.

**'Your going to give me grey hairs kid.' **she thought with a smile while brushing a strand of his hair back after she was sure they were alright. "Yes blackmail!" the figure shouted with glee while taking out his camera only to get hit in the back of his head by a snowball from Steven for yelling.

Because leaning against the back of the cave was Menma with his arms around a green-haired kid protecting him from the cold wind. The younger one might have had a tear-stained face but was smiling in his sleep snuggling happily in the warmth Menmas red aura was giving off.

42-42-564

Wally yawned as he woke up in the Poke'Center finally able to leave today with his new big brother. The others were gone having to handle some group named Rocket making a racket over in Kanto but Menma and his Pokemon stayed with him not leaving his side.

Professor Sycamore and Birch were tracking down his father for leaving him up in the mountain while he was suffering from his sickness. They had an idea about what his father had done but wouldn't say anything about it in front of Wally. After calming down from his panic attack Wally told Menma what happened to him while the red stuff was helping him feel safe in his brothers arms. Officer Jenny and the others were listening from the other side of the door as Wally poured out his heart to Menma.

Wally told him about his mother recently passing a two months ago the funeral and the events that came after. Then telling his father about how he wanted to take on his mothers dream and become a top Coordinator like she was in her youth. He was quiet for weeks after that before suddenly telling him about a surprise vacation he had planned for them.

He didn't know what happened they were having a good time but as they were crossing the bridge he suddenly fell too his knees with a bad coughing fit and when he looked up he saw his fathers Fearow flying off. Wally smiled at the end off his story tears running down his face as he clutched his mothers pendant before looking up at Menma. "I might not have my mom anymore but Arceus brought you to me big brother."

Wally was happy even though he lost his mother he gained two uncles, Syrana, and Menma. Officer Jenny also sent over his mothers prized Pokemon even though when she searched his old home in Hoenn her other Pokemon were missing and it looked like a fight had broke out.

Now as Wally was being wheeled out of the center towards Stevens car he was holding his mothers pendant like a lifeline. All the while hoping this family would be better than his old one was.

{Flashback End}

"That was awesome. Do you think I can do that when I get my Trainer Card?" Wally questioned looking up at Menma with hopeful eyes.

"Yea can you teach me how to sore around like that?" Max added holding Froakie in his hands.

"Sure I'd love throwing you off of Charizard to teach you how to sore." Menma joked only to get slapped in the back of his head by a fuming Victini. _(Will talk later when those two aren't around.)_ He told him with a glare not wanting to yell in front of Wally or Max even if they couldn't understand him.

Knowing he escaped a lecture for now Menma turned smiling as he fist bumped Max then Froakie. "Did you have fun staying over at our Poke'Farm Max?" Menma asked as Froakie jumped out of Max's arms following Victini and Charizard back home.

"Yep, it was fun and Miss Joy let us have mock battle with some of the Pokemon." Max told him going into detail as Wally jumped back in talking about the battles too.

Menma was relieved at hearing that he had been worried about Miss Joy when Birch brought her around to help out at the Poke'Farm. Seeing the slightly grey-haired Joy he was terrified to leave them thinking she couldn't handle the meaner ones but seeing everything was alright relaxed a little.

"You should have seen it that injured Metang you rescued from poachers was going wild and all she did was smile telling him something I didn't hear. It was weird he calmed down right after that and let her treat him. I still don't know why he flinches now when she smiles, I like it though when she smiles at me." Wally told him with a shrug somewhat confused at the last part before running off after Max.

Hearing his teacher laughing Menma turned only to get a shake of his head before running off chasing after the other two.

As he ran through the feild chasing after his little brother and pseudo little brother he smiled thankful that living on the Poke'Farm was helping Wally out. He still had to take medicine regularly and would need too wear a breathing mask but at least he was finally happy.

As for Max his father was busy almost all the time running the Gym since he was the Gym Leader in Petalburg. While Caroline was a loving mother but she had to take care of everything else from the greenhouse to their home since Norman was busy all the time. Then there was May his older sister, she sounded like a handful even if only half of the stuff he heard was just Max complaining.

Max just had his books for friends when Birch had brought him over awhile back. It took some time but after Wally and him became friends it wasn't that uncommon to see him around the ranch once or twice a month visiting them.

Jumping over the gate Menma ran into one of the barns coming face to face with Miss Joy waiting for him. "Welcome home Menma how was your trip?" Joy asked him mirth in her eyes as she purposely ignored Max and Wally hiding behind the sleeping Camerupt.

"It was fine but I was looking for Wally and Max to see if they wanted to have a practice battle." Menma played along spotting Wally peeking his head out looking at them.

He didn't have time to respond when they each grabbed an arm dragging him outside for the battle.

"So do you enjoy your new job here?" Steven asked walking up towards her.

"I do and the boys are a dear helping me take care of them." she answered with a quite giggle watching Froakie fighting against Spoink.

"That's good but they'll be going on a journey around Hoenn soon since Wally's tenth birthday is coming up. So I'm going to be sending some help over when they leave so you don't get overworked." Steven told her while recording the battle.

"Oh that's fine." she replied

42-42-564

It was midnight as Menma was up in the largest tree on his land overlooking everything his shadow kept bringing him. First it started off with the deed to the land on the outskirts of Littleroot then came the buildings supplies that somehow appeared overnight. It was first a simple blueprint for a house big enough for two people like his shadow knew he'd find Wally before he did.

Then came the two large barns that were big enough to hold even the largest of Pokemon out there. They didn't get the supplies and blueprints for them until he started saving Pokemon from poachers again his shadow knew what he needed before he did.

Now looking at the picture in his hand the mysterious Pokemon was helping him out again leaving him a clue about his past. It showed a blond man and red-haired woman holding her swollen belly with smiles on both of their faces.

They were both dressed in the strangest clothing he ever saw but it familiar to him at the same time too. He sighed pocketing the photo his shadow was very helpful and yet so very frustrating at the same time with everything he does. **'It doesn't help that every Pokemon he drops off only tells me I'm not ready when I ask about him.' **Menma thought as Victini floated up next to him.

"Can't sleep." he joked seeing the bags under his eyes.

_(For two of the smallest people I've seen they snore louder than a Steelix.)_ Victini grumbled landing on Menma's shoulder.

_(But that's not why I'm here.)_

"Yea I know i'm just a little nervous about travelling around Hoenn with Wally. I know he wants to be a coordinator and I want to try my luck with the Gyms but he's one of the few precious people I have."

_(It'll be fine Wallys strong and will be with him through it till the end when he wins it_) Victini added as he glided next to the jumping Menma

"You right plus I can visit some old friends while traveling." Menma added landing in his room through the open window.

_(Don't you mean your girlfriend.)_ Victini teased watching Menma trip over himself.

42-42-564

The next day Professor Birch and Caroline were walking towards the meadow near the Poke'Farm when they heard clapping.

"One more time Milotic Whirlpool!" Wally told her while trying to balance himself on a large ball in the middle of it. He was slowly lifted in the air swaying back and forth while trying to keep steady.

"Come on Wally you can do it!" Max shouted out trying to asure him.

**'Okay everything looks fine.'** Wally thought going into a handstand since Milotic knew that was the signal to use Swift.

The star-shaped rays swirled around him as Milotic used Disarming Voice letting out a charming cry that had them clapping again.

Everything was going great until Wally started coughing causing him to lose his balance. The second he fell Victini had him in a psychic to keep him safe.

"That was great Wally you almost had it." Menma encouraged seeing the depressed look on his face. Milotic helped rubbing her head against Wally's cheek.

"That was impressive for someone so young." Birch added walking up with the others.

"Thanks that just means I have more to practice." Wally told all of them with a small smile.

_**Author's Notes -**_

_**1. Something Scott thought up for me.**_

_**The aura thing is simpy put leftovers of Kuramas chakra. That doesn't mean he'll be fighting Pokemon but he'll use it against Aqua, Magma, and Rocket.**_

_**The Poke'Farm is going to be were the extra Pokemon Wally and Menma catch go. Miss Joy is just that a retired Joy that Steven hired.**_

_**2. Menma's Team -**_

_**Victini: Male / Master'Ball**_

_**Type: Psychic / Fire**_

_**Charizard: Female / Premier'Ball**_

_**Type: Fire / Flying**_

_**Froakie: Male / Moon'Ball**_

_**Type: Water**_

_**3. Wally's Team -**_

_**Milotic (Shiny): Female / Luxury'Ball**_

_**Type: Water**_

_**4. Menma and Wally's Farm -**_

_**Camerupt: Male / Timer'Ball**_

_**Type: Fire / Ground**_

_**Spoink: Female / Great'Ball**_

_**Type: Psychic**_

_**Metang: Genderless / Ultra'Ball**_

_**Type: Steel / Psychic**_


End file.
